


Watching Me Watching You

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Infidelity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Voyeurism, eighth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What is wrong with you Malfoy? What kind of fucked up person turns up at the same place every night to watch two people have sex?" Hermione hissed.</i>
</p>
<p> <i>"What kind of person knowingly has sex in front of someone else every night without telling her boyfriend that they are being watched?" Malfoy fires back.</i></p>
<p> <i>"I may be fucked up Granger, but I'm not the only one"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

Ron snickered as they raced through the library stacks, his hand warm in hers. 

It was 9 o'clock and the library was closing. Madam Pince had already indulged in her night-time nip of sherry and was peacefully dozing at her desk. 

Together they ran to the eighth stack on the left hand side, right to the back where the darkening shadows met the corner of the wall. It was their ritual. Their little secret. Maybe they liked the thrill of it. Maybe they liked the idea of being caught. Or maybe they were just trying to spice up what had become a rather regular boring routine.  
Hermione didn't know, nor did she care.

Maybe she should have cared.

Maybe she would have been more careful.

Maybe.


	2. When the words won't come out.

No sooner had the shadows enveloped their giggling bodies that Hermione's back hit the wall and Ron's mouth was on hers, his tongue pushing past her lips.

She loved these moments. It wasn't so much the sex, or even Ron really. It was the chance to be distracted. To not think about all the people who died in the war, or to obsess over how she was going to pass her NEWTs when she couldn't even sleep - the faces of the dead leering at her from their constant home on the back of her eyelids. 

She didn't even know what this was for Ron. He didn't tell her and she didn't ask. Maybe she didn't want to know. It would ruin the distraction. She couldn't have that.  
No, she could never have that. She needed this. Their little secret that got her through the day.

So when Ron pushed into her she pushed back, grabbing onto the book shelves on either side of her, breathing in the musty smell of old parchment and focusing on the way his large hands clutched her thighs under her hitched-up skirt, the pads of his fingers pressing bruises against her soft flesh. Ron's lips parted against her neck in a groan and she let her head fall back against the wall as he thrust quick and hard between her legs.

The pressure was building; she could feel it curling up inside her like smoke, so close to the surface that when she opened her eyes to stare straight into grey ones she came with Malfoys' name falling silently from her lips. 

He was standing at the end of the stack, leaning against the books with his arms folded, trademark smirk plastered across his face. The one that said he found all this terribly amusing. The orgasm was rocking waves throughout her body and still Malfoys eyes did not leave hers. 

Ron was oblivious. Completely unaware that they had an audience as he too came with a shout, trembling and shaking in her arms. His sweaty forehead pressing into her neck as he came down from wherever he went when they distracted each other like this.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering why the Princess of the Golden Trio was not screaming bloody murder yet. To be honest, Hermione was wondering that herself.  
Ron began to stir, pulling away to press a kiss to her lips with a small smile, and still Hermione said not a word. Malfoy gave her a quick nod, turning and walking away like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Even then, Hermione did not realise the impact of her silence. Every word not said became a stepping stone to the consequences of her actions. 

And so it began.

Every night she and Ron crept to the eighth stack on the left hand side, and every night he would be waiting - slipping into place at the end of the row as soon as Ron's back was turned. Ron never noticed. But then, Ron never noticed anything. 

Malfoy never moved, he just stood and watched, dark grey eyes fixed unwaveringly on her face until she came undone.

Ron never noticed, Malfoy never moved and Hermione never said anything.

And just like that, Draco Malfoy became her new secret.


End file.
